


guide you home

by nauticalleeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M, really short drabble based on an anon i got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalleeds/pseuds/nauticalleeds
Summary: It’s been a while since Harry’s been able to appreciate the night sky, been a while since his life wasn’t full of hectic schedules and interviews and jet lag. He looks at the sky a little longer, watches the stars blink back at him and thinks about another bright presence he’s been missing.Taking out his phone from his pocket, he thumbs at his screen to open a new message.Full moon tonight,he types, and presses send. He keeps the app open, expecting the message to come instantly.It does.(based on "such great heights" by the postal service.)





	guide you home

**Author's Note:**

> hi, was just scrolling through my writing tag on tumblr and found this drabble i wrote a few months ago. thought i should post it even though no one really reads drabbles, but for those who do appreciate them... here you go :-)
> 
> this story came out of an anon who requested that i write a drabble based on my current favourite song. that song was [such great heights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wrsZog8qXg) by the postal service, which is one of my favourite songs solely based on lyrics. i’ve loved this song for years. it’s a classic! listen to it!

_I am thinking it’s a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and_ _when we kiss they’re perfectly aligned_

_And I have to speculate that God Himself did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay_

_And true, it may seem like a stretch, but it’s thoughts like this that catch _ _my troubled head when you’re away and when I am missing you to death_

_And when you are out there on the road for several weeks of shows _

_And when you scan the radio, I hope this song will guide you home_

_\-----------------_

The first thing Harry notices, when he steps out from the arena and into the noise of people, is that there’s a full moon tonight.

He doesn’t have time to enjoy it much, though. The next thing he knows, he’s being whisked away into his tour bus by security, away from the herd of screaming fans, away from the view of the moon, and onto the next city.

It doesn’t stop him from cracking open a window twenty minutes later, when they’re well onto the freeway and they’ve lost the cars trying to chase them down. He sticks his head out, breathes into the rush of the night air, and looks at the bright luminous circle hanging overhead. It’s beautiful.

It’s been a while since Harry’s been able to appreciate the night sky, been a while since his life wasn’t full of hectic schedules and interviews and jet lag. He looks at the sky a little longer, watches the stars blink back at him and thinks about another bright presence he’s been missing.

Taking out his phone from his pocket, he thumbs at his screen to open a new message.

_Full moon tonight, _he types, and presses send. He keeps the app open, expecting the message to come instantly.

It does.

_I can see that, Harold,_ comes the reply. _Thanks for stating the obvious._

It’s not the most clever response, but it’s got enough of Louis in it for Harry to hear his voice through the screen. He can’t stop a grin from stretching across his face as he types a reply, his heart expanding from the boy he misses back home.

_Wasn’t sure_, Harry writes. _Thought you would have spent another day holed up in the studio without coming outside._**  
**

He watches the iMessage bubble dawdle for a little, before Louis replies.

_I’m not a caveman, Harry. _

Harry can picture Louis rolling his eyes, even though he probably was in the studio all day, still wearing sweatpants from the day before.

Harry’s about to write another response — _But you’re a man and the studio is your cave_, when another response comes through.

_You know, if you just missed me, you could’ve just said so instead of talking about the moon._

A blush comes creeping upon Harry’s face, quick, as it had always done when it came to Louis. Louis, who knows him better than anyone else, who can read Harry’s mind before he knows what he’s thinking himself.

“You talking to Louis?” Mitch says, coming into the room to grab a water bottle, and Harry knows that his flushing grin is probably giving it away. It’s bloody obvious, is what it is.

Harry coughs. “Yeah,” he says, and Mitch gives him an answering nod before heading back out.

_Alright_, Harry types._ I miss you._

There’s a pause as Harry stares as his screen, waiting for the iMessage bubble to come back up. Finally, it does.

_Heard your song on the radio the other day._

_Oh yeah? Which one?_

_Sign of the times,_ Louis writes back, and Harry knows that even though he’s not explicitly saying it, it’s code for _I heard your voice and I miss you too._

It’s a little bit cold now. Harry’s kept the window open for ten minutes and he’s still wearing a sheer shirt from tonight’s show, all thin and not very good for keeping in heat. He doesn’t close the window yet, though, just observes the hills whizzing by. If he stares outside long enough, he can see the clouds move across the night sky.

Another ping comes from his screen, and he realizes that he hasn’t replied to Louis in the past minute.

_Come home soon, _the message reads, and it’s filled with longing.

He doesn’t hesitate before replying._ I will._

Tucking his phone away, Harry looks at the moon one last time before closing the window, because maybe he’s got all the brightness he needs tonight. The cold air isn’t so bad now, it reminds him of London, a little bit, and he thinks about that before heading to his bunk. He clambers into his sheets, stretching his legs before setting his head on the pillow. He dreams of shining blue eyes and a boy who’s waiting for him back home.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you want! :-)
> 
> [my tumblr](https://nauticalleeds.tumblr.com)


End file.
